


As Time Goes On

by Leni



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-anime. A day in the village, while Sesshoumaru is visiting. Inuyasha's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kryss Delrhei at **[Comment Fic](http://comment_fic.livejournal.com)**. Prompt: [Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru. acceptance.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/424140.html?thread=68122828#t68122828)

Time passes.

Not slowly. Not particularly fast, either.

Life goes on.

His brother comes sometimes, a flash of light in the sky, trailing the squeak of a belligerent imp in its wake. Jaken may never get used to visiting a human village, and he's loud about his objections.

Fair exchange, perhaps, for the village children have taken to amuse themselves by imitating Jaken's tantrums and, when the diminutive youkai attempts to huff his way out of the 'game', they'll follow him around like ducklings - or perhaps like curious kittens observing an interesting bug.

(Jaken did not like the comparison.)

"You should help him," Kagome says, trying to hide the smile as Sango's littlest girl refuses to let go of Jaken's staff.

"He's all right," Inuyasha dismisses the situation with a shrug. "She hasn't even bitten him this time."

He still doesn't know what was funnier: Jaken's yelped indignation at the tiny injury, or Miroku's fretting over his daughter's health.

"If Sesshoumaru sees this..."

Inuyasha snorted. "Rin planned to show him her drawings. _All_ of them." His brother's largesse keeps the girl well-stocked in the best ink, brushes, and paper. After two years of being shown every flower and animal in the forest through his charge's talent, Sesshoumaru has yet to show a sign of regretting his generosity.

He must like the girl, no doubt.

Hours pass, and evening settles over the village. The children have been put to bed, and Jaken has come into their hut for a warm dinner and an audience for his complaints.

Inuyasha only thumps him twice.

Kagome points out that the green annoyance must be growing on him.

To his horror, Inuyasha thinks that she might be right. He keeps that detail to himself, though.

At last, a familiar voice comes from outside. "Thank you for coming, my Lord!" Rin chirps, her excitement palpable through the wall. "Please visit us for spring, too?"

"We'll see," says his brother, parting the door with a clawed hand. He sees his retainer, who is already standing at attention, all but drooling at the thought of leaving with his master.

Inuyasha thumps him again. Just to erase that adoring expression from Jaken's face.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru fixes the smaller youkai with a bored look. "Stop playing target for my brother's bad mood." He flicks a gaze at Inuyasha and... is that a smirk? "He's still poor at controlling himself."

Inuyasha bristles, but doesn't jump at his brother's throat for the insult. In fact, a second later he decides it's a weak insult, unworthy of the Lord of the West.

He opens his mouth to say... something, but Sesshoumaru is already turning away, and a second later he's gone.

"Master! Master!" Jaken protests, running after his lord.

If he kept that speed around the children, they would never catch him. Apparently, being left behind by Sesshoumaru panics the nasty-humored youkai more than two dozen little humans peering at him.

"You all right?" Kagome asks when their 'guests' are gone, glancing at him with a little bit of worry.

"Sure!" The crease between her eyebrows deepens slightly. Yeah, that's worry. After these last years, it feels good to be able to pin down her moods. " It's just..." Something about his brother's departure nags at him. What Sesshoumaru had said, about his temper; if anyone else in his circle of friends had said it, then... Startled, he shakes his head in instinctive denial. "Was he... no, can't be." He turns toward Kagome, intrigued. "Was he _teasing_ me?"

Kagome laughs, all worry gone. "You've finally noticed, eh." Still smiling, she kisses his cheek. "About time."

 

The End  
22/04/13


End file.
